Far Out In The Country
by JesusLover13
Summary: Ponyboy's dream of living out in the country comes true. For a week, that is. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Guess Where We're Going?

**I just wrote this and figured I'd see how it went. =) Johnny and Dallas are alive and let's just say the reason for that is... Darry never hit Ponyboy that night and therefore, Pony never ran away. ^_^**

**I hope everyone likes this one! ^_^

* * *

****Normal POV:**

The alarm clock rang and could be heard throughout the house. It sounded very annoying and Sodapop Curtis reached over and turned it off. "I'm awake," he said, yawning. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his right and saw that Ponyboy wasn't there. He saw a note on his brother's pillow. It read: _Dear Soda, I went out for a run. Tell Darry not to worry. I fixed you two breakfast. I'm going to school after my run, so, I'll see you guys this afternoon. -Ponyboy._

Soda sighed and got up, putting on his work clothes. "Sodapop!" Darry called. "Hurry up! You're gonna be late for work!" "I'm comin," Sodapop called back. He ran to the kitchen and scarfed down some bacon that Ponyboy had made. "If you don't mind, please walk Ponyboy home from school. I can't because I have to work late tonight. I'll be back around seven or eight," Darry said. "Steve is outside waiting for you in his car. He's gonna drive you to work." He smiled and headed for the front door after grabbing his keys off the table. "Bye Soda." He waved and then left the house.

That night, after dinner, the whole gang came over; except Darry who was still at work. Two-Bit flopped down in the middle of the living room floor with half a chocolate cake.

"Hey, hey. Save some cake for everyone else, Two-Bit," Soda said with a grin. He was sitting on the floor, playing poker with Steve. Johnny sat on one end of the couch and Ponyboy on the other. Pony was reading a book and Johnny, like Two-Bit, was staring at the TV. Dallas was leaning in the doorway, watching everyone.

By the time Mickey Mouse wet off, Two-Bit had finished his half of the chocolate cake. He yawned and stretched as he stood up. "Well, I guess I'll be goin'," he said. "Ain't no sense in me stayin' here all night when I have a home to go to." "Shoot, Two-Bit, you don't have to go," Soda said. "Why don't you play some poker with me and Steve?" Two-Bit thought about it; then he shrugged and sat down on the floor with Steve and Sodapop.

By the time Darry got home, everyone was sitting on the floor, playing poker. "Hey, Muscles," Steve greeted with a cheerful voice as a tired Darry walked into the house. Darry grinned and waved, sitting down in his recliner.

"So, Darry, how was work?" Soda asked.

"Okay," Darry answered. "What about you?"

"Boring," Soda replied.

"As usual," Steve added.

Darry turned to Ponyboy. "How was school?"

"Good."

"Did you make good grades?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence. No one said anything for a minute. "I'm winning poker," Two-Bit finally piped up. The gang shot Two-Bit numerous irritated glares. He grinned his goofy grin and ignored their expressions.

As they were playing the rest of their poker game, Two-Bit decided to start up a conversation. "Have any of y'all ever seen that horror movie when these two guys go camping and that monster from outer space starts chasing them with a knife?" he questioned.

Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah. Me and Johnny went to go see it at the Nightly Double the other night," he answered.

"I've seen it once before," Dallas replied. "It was pretty lame."

Steve, Soda, and Darry exchanged looks of confusion. "How come we've never seen it?" Steve asked.

"Because you don't care about movies, Soda can't sit still for longer than a few minutes, and Darry's always busy," Pony told him.

Dally rolled jos eyes. "What about the movie, Two-Bit?" he asked. "Why did you bring it up?"

Two-Bit shrugged. "It was just funny," he said simply.

"If you mean stupid-funny, then yeah. You ain't a'woofin'," Dally snorted.

Two-Bit grinned. "Shoot, it was hilarious," he argued. "And... it actually made me think... I wanna go camping sometime soon!"

"So _that _movie made you wanna go camping?" Ponyboy asked incredulously.

"Camping sounds exciting!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sodapop agreed, smiling widely. "We should go camping soon! Like, this weekend!"

"That could work," Ponyboy chimed in. "Spring break is next week, anyway."

"No, that can't work," Darry told them. "I have to work all next week. My boss needs me to drive four hours away to roof some house out in the country."

"Can't you at least take a few days off?" Ponyboy asked him.

"Pony, you know we can't afford that," he answered.

"But mine and Steve's boss is letting us off work for most of spring break," Sodapop told him.

"But my boss isn't like that. I work when he says; no questions asked," Darry replied.

"But isn't it just wasting gas money to drive four hours away and back every single day?" Steve asked.

Darry shrugged. "I have to. I need to make money. I need to look after my brothers," he said. That was probably more than Darry had ever admitted. He loved his brothers and they were the reason for him working so hard.

Sodapop realized this and said, "Well then, we'll go with you. All six of us. We can go camping out in the country."

"For a week? All of us?" Darry questioned.

Soda nodded and Two-Bit grinned. "Yeah, Superman!" he exclaimed. "It would be fun!"

"Well... my boss did say that I could stay in his old country house if I stayed there and worked all week," Darry said, thinking about it. "And since he won't make me work on Saturdays, we could camp out then. And when I'm working, you guys can do whatever you want." The smallest of smiles crossed Darry's lips. "So, I guess... we're going camping."

Two-Bit cheered happily. Everyone smiled and joined in with Two-Bit's cheer. "Camping! Camping!" he chanted excitedly. Darry stood up. He rolled his eyes and everyone groaned when Two-Bit suggested they start a conga line.

"No," Darry said slowly, "but tomorrow is Saturday; so, will everyone be able to go?" Soda, Pony, and Steve were the first to nod. Two-Bit shrugged. "I'm goin' even if I can't," he answered, grinning.

Dally thought about it. "I guess Tim Shepard will have to wait 'til later to get me back for bustin' the windows on his car." He turned to Johnny, who hadn't said more than two words all night. Which, that wasn't really a surprise to any of them. Johnny rarely talked. "You comin' with us camping, Johnnycake?"

Johnny nodded shyly and Darry grinned. "Okay," he said. "Then, we'll leave tomorrow. Let's be here and ready to leave at around eight o'clock tomorrow morning." Everyone nodded.

Forgetting about the unfinished poker game, Two-Bit got up and headed for the door. "Well, I gotta go pack for tomorrow. See y'all later," he said, waving and heading out the door. Steve stood up, too. "Bye. See you guys tomorrow." And with that, he left the house.

Dallas stood up and headed for the door. Johnny slowly stood up and then waved good-bye to everyone. "Do you want us to drive you back home, Johnny?" Pony asked. Johnny opened his mouth to answer, but Dally spoke before he could. "I'll walk him home."

Johnny smiled shyly. "Thanks, Dal'," he said. "No problem, kid," Dally replied. Johnny waved to the Curtis brothers; then, he and Dally left the house.

Darry turned to his younger brothers.

"Go get packing. I'll go get our old camping stuff out of the back closet," he told them.

They nodded and went to go pack.

Hopefully their camping trip would turn out okay...

* * *

** I know. Not exactly a cliff hanger, but I hope you like it, anyway. ^_^ And don't worry, I'll make Johnny talk a little more in the next chapter. ;D Review if you like it, please! =D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Trip

** Okay. So this chapter is the result of a little bit of writer's block, writing some of it at almost eleven at night, and then suddenly knowing exactly what to do with the rest of the chapter. ^_^ I hope everyone enjoys it! =D**

** Also, thanks to the very nice people who reviewed! It means a lot and I'm so glad that you liked the first chapter. And thanks to HeroicEight for adding this story as their favorite! =D**

** And by the way...**

** Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname: Lol. Glad you liked the conga line part! ^_^ Thanks for reading it. And as for the cliff hanger, well... you're just gonna have to find out when you read this chapter. ;D Thanks for the review.**

** JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset: Haha. I don't think I made Johnny sassy in this chapter, but I'll try to in the next chapter! In fact, when I do, know that it'll be especially for you! =D Also, I love your username! ^_^**

** Anyways, here's the story! I hope everyone likes it! =)**

**

* * *

**** Ponyboy's POV:**

"Hey, Darry, where do I put my bags?"

"Why did you pack that many?" We're going for a week, not a month!"

"Where do I put them?"

"In the back."

"Where's the back?"

Darry was becoming annoyed. "It's opposite of the front."

I watched as a confused Two-Bit tried to figure out where to put his many suit cases. The van was so full that it actually _was _hard to tell the difference between the front and the back. Most of Two-Bit's bags were filled with hair grease, stuff he'd stolen, and clothes. A lot of it was stuff you wouldn't need on a camping trip; but Two-Bit didn't care. He brought it all.

I already had my stuff in the van. Darry, Soda, and I had two bags a piece. Two-Bit, oddly enough, had four. Steve had two and Dally had one. But that was by choice. Johnny had only one, too. And it was only half full. I felt bad for him; but I didn't say anything because he didn't like to talk about it.

I leaned against the rail of our front porch, watching everyone. Johnny walked over and stood next to me. "Are you looking forward to camping?" I asked.

Johnny nodded and smiled. "Are you?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Me and Darry and Soda used to go camping with our parents."

"What was it like?"

I smiled, remembering.

We'd pack our bags and get out our camping gear at the beginning of summer. When school ended, Mom and Dad would take us to a great camping spot nearby a lake and we'd come there every summer and camp. Dad and Darry would always get the firewood while Mom would unload the van. Me and Soda would always put up the tents. We'd sing songs and tell stories and roast marsh-mellows together as a family. Those were some of the best times of my life.

Johnny smiled when I'd finished telling him all that. "Camping sounds real fun," he told me.

"It is," I replied. "It's more fun when you're actually out there camping, though."

Johnny nodded and smiled.

"Is everyone ready?" Darry called.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Two-Bit exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep. Can't wait," Steve said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sodapop exclaimed, more excited about this than anyone. Well, anyone except Two-Bit.

Johnny gave a short nod and I said, "We're ready."

Dally rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "The faster we leave, the faster we'll get there," he pointed out.

Darry sighed and got into the driver's seat of the van. "Everyone in," he ordered.

We all got into the van with Dally sitting up front with Darry; Soda and Steve in the middle seats; and Johnny, Two-Bit, and me in the very back.

Darry started the van and we were off to our camping trip. I tried to fall asleep after a few minutes but couldn't, because Dally had the radio playing so loud. I tried to tune it out, but couldn't. Darry turned it down a little after another couple of minutes, but it was too late. I already had a major headache. That's when Two-Bit began going on and on about some random joke that made no sense and that only he thought was funny. Two-Bit was a good buddy, but I could only take so much on a four hour trip to the country. Johnny stayed awake and listened to Two-Bit, laughing occasionally. Sodapop and Steve enjoyed each others' company and kept an on-going conversation. Darry was quiet and Dally made all the noise he could. Matter of fact, I think he was purposely trying to annoy me.

After about an hour and a half of trying to fall asleep and not succeeding, I finally just sat up straight and listened to Two-Bit talk. "...But that was the only time I ever heard Kathy tell a joke as funny as my jokes," he was telling Johnny. Johnny nodded and I was surprised that he'd been able to listen to all of Two-Bit's endless stories. Normally, I didn't mind them. But on that particular day, I wasn't feeling well and Dally's music was making me more frustrated.

I missed a little of Two-Bit's next story, but listened when he got to the middle. "But I smart off at Socs all the time," he was saying. "And cops, too. Did you know that cops are suckers for that joke about the farmer and the cheese?" Johnny shrugged. "Well, they are," Two-Bit told him. The story was growing longer and going no where, when I finally said, "Can we please talk about something else?"

Two-Bit grinned. "Sure, Pony!" he exclaimed. "What do you wanna talk about?" "Anything but cops, Socs, and farmers," I answered, irritated. "What hit you on the wrong side of the head?" Two-Bit asked. I sighed. "Two-Bit, the expression is: 'What made you fall off the wrong side of the bed'," I told him. "The way I said it is better. It's more original," Two-Bit replied.

I couldn't help but smile. If anyone was original, it was Two-Bit Matthews.

"So, have you ever been camping before, Two-Bit?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, sure I have!" Two-Bit exclaimed. "Plenty of times!" He grinned. "But that was just back yard camping!"

I smiled and turned to look at Johnny. "You ever been camping, Johnnycake?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Does sleeping out in the lot count?" he asked. "No," I told him. "I meant like a real camping trip. Or back yard camping."

He shook his head. "In that case, no. I ain't never been camping."

"Well, I know you'll like this trip!" Two-Bit exclaimed. "It'll be unforgettable!"

We all exchanged small talk for a while and then I stared out the window. We'd been driving, overall, for about two and a half hours and since it was now around ten thirty, traffic was starting to pick up. I easily spotted at least four cars around us. The people who were driving in front of us were going very slow and I instantly thought about how it could take longer to get there than it normally would.

I yawned, finally able to tune out Dally's loud music. I laid my head on the side of the window and drifted off into a sleep filled with many dreams...

**Two and a half hours later...**

I felt myself lunge forward and exit my dream world. My head hit the back of Soda's seat and Two-Bit, who wasn't wearing a seat belt, flew over Steve and Soda and landed head first on the floor board in front of them. I heard Johnny hit the side of the window loudly and I heard the two airbags in the front seats go off. I saw Steve and Soda duck to the floorboard. I heard someone yelp. And that was the last thing I remembered before it all went black.

* * *

**Now _that _is a cliff hanger. I hope... =P Review if you like it, please! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Fun, Not So Fun

**Third chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! You guys are SO awesome! =D I've been busy, so, it's been a few days, but here it is! I hope it didn't turn out too badly! =) Enjoy! ^_^**

**Oh, and by the way, like I promised, this chapter is dedicated to JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset! ^^  
**

** Hope y'all like it! =D  
**

**

* * *

**** Dally's POV:**

"Get this stupid, fat airbag off me!" I yelled, hardly able to breathe with that stupid balloon in my face. "Is everyone okay?" Darry asked. I didn't hear anyone answer and muttered under my breath. I somehow managed to pull a knife out of my pocket and pop the airbag with it. But it was about that time when a medium sized tree came crashing down. Johnny yelped and half of the tree landed on the front and middle of the van. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the roof was caving in with the weight of the tree. _Crap, _I thought. I popped Darry's airbag and we both got out of the van and headed for the back seats. We had to get the rest of the gang out before the tree crushed them. We each opened the side doors and began pulling the guys out.

I got to Steve first and jerked him out of the van, shoving him to get him out of the way. Darry was getting Sodapop and Two-Bit out of the van and I quickly grabbed Pony and Johnny from the very back seats.

I got them out and pulled them away from the van that now had a tree laying in it. I was breathing heavily and the only thing I could think of was how close that had been. I turned to Johnny, Ponyboy, and Steve, who were all behind me. Pony was unconscious, Steve looked angry and shocked all at the same time, and Johnnycakes was clutching his right arm. Steve got up and came over to me, staring in shock as the van was destroyed by the tree. I could hardly remember how this had all happened; but I did. Most of it, at least.

We were almost to our camping spot when some no-good idiot drove up and ran us off the road. Darry had turned on a dirt road and somehow ended up ramming into a tree. It must have been a loose tree, though; because not too long after, it came crashing onto the van. That idiot who ran us off the road should pay. This was all his fault!

"There goes our stuff... and our van," Steve muttered. "There went our way of getting back to Tulsa," I added angrily. That's when Sodapop came running over to us. "Guys!" he exclaimed. "Two-Bit's hurt!" After exchanging a look, Steve and I followed Soda over to Two-Bit and Darry. Johnny stayed behind with Ponyboy.

We jogged over to Two-Bit, whose eyes were closed. He had a bloody-looking gash on his forehead and I wondered if the tree had hit him before Darry could get him out. "What happened?" I asked Darry, who was crouched down beside Two-Bit. "I'm not sure," Darry answered, "but he might need to go to a hospital."

"No... hospital," said Two-Bit, slowly opening his eyes. He sat up reluctantly. "Two-Bit are you okay?" Soda asked softly. "I'm all right," Two-Bit answered. "But... what happened?" "We hit a tree," Steve explained. "The tree crashed onto the van. But everyone's okay."

"Why is my head hurting?" Two-Bit asked, more serious than I'd ever seen him.

"You got a little cut on your forehead," I told him. He reached up and felt it. "A _little _cut?" he questioned. "It feels like I've been hit in the head with a bowling ball!"

I rolled my eyes. Same ol' Two-Bit.

"Are you okay?" Darry asked him.

Two-Bit grinned the best grin he could at the moment. "I'm okay," he replied. "I just have a headache."

Darry looked from Two-Bit to me and Steve. "Are Ponyboy and Johnny okay?" he asked. "Pony's unconscious and I think Johnny's fine," Steve told him. "Yeah. Pon will probably wake up soon and Johnny looked okay to me. Just a little scared, maybe," I added. Darry nodded and looked at Two-Bit. "Are you sure you don't need a hospital?" he asked.

Two-Bit grinned. "Course I don't!" he exclaimed. "I'm fine! It just looks worse than it is!"

Darry nodded and there was a few minutes that went by with nothing but silence.

"So, how are we gonna get anywhere without our freaking van?" I asked, still angry that that guy had ran us off the road. "We're close enough to the place we'll stay at to walk. But we can't camp anywhere now since our stuff has been crushed," Darry answered. He thought for a minute. "Soda, you and Steve go see if you can pull any of our camping gear out of the van. Dallas, you go see if you can find my boss waiting for us at his cabin. Tell him we'll be there soon. You can just hang out and wait for us. I'm gonna go check on Pony and Johnny. Two-Bit, you just rest," he intructed.

I watched as he went over to Ponyboy and Johnnycakes. I grabbed a map out of my back pocket. It was a map of this small, one-horse town. Darry had marked the roads that we had to travel on in red ink. I figured if I followed the map, I'd get there okay. I waved good-bye to Two-Bit and was about to start down the dirt path when I heard a quiet voice speak behind me.

"Hey Dal'." It was Johnny.

I turned around to face him. "Hey, kid," I replied. "I'm about to go find our cabin and Darry's boss. You wanna come, too?" Johnny's face lit up and he smiled. He nodded and we started down the path. According to the map, the cabin was only about a mile down the road.

"So, was Pony okay?" I asked him as we walked. "Yeah," he answered. "He just hit the seat, is all."

I nodded and stuffed my hands into my pockets as we walked. I looked over at Johnny who was watching his shoes as he walked through the dirt. "You didn't get hurt too bad, did ya, kid?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "No," he answered. "My arm was just bleeding a little because I hit the window."

"We'll get you a bandage when we get to the cabin," I told him.

"I'm fine," he assured me. "It doesn't hurt."

"Well, yeah. But still, if your arm is hurt at all, I'm sure Darry would-" He interrupted me.

"I'm fine," he said again, more firm than I'd ever heard him. I was taken aback and didn't say anything. We walked in silence for the rest of the mile and I couldn't help but think about how we would already _be _there if that careless idiot hadn't ran us off the road. I hoped I'd run into whoever it was so I could teach him a lesson.

But anyway, a few minutes later, we arrived at the cabin. It was on a big piece of land. Right in the middle of the land. It looked very different than the places in Tulsa, and even more different from the places I'd seen in New York. Me and Johnny walked over to the cabin and I saw a man standing on the front porch. He made a disgusted face when he spotted us. I couldn't help but glare at him as we walked over to him. He was dressed in a Hawaiian-looking shirt and a pair of shorts. He looked too... stupid? No. That's not the word. Ridiculous? No. Happy? Yeah. Maybe.

"Uh... hi," he said. "May I ask who you are?"

"No," I answered, a little annoyed by the looks he was giving us. He acted like we were gonna rob him or something. "We're here because Darry sent us. He says he'll be here soon."

The man was confused. "Darrel?" he asked. "Well, I'm looking forward to talking with him." He paused. "You can call me Larry." He held out his hand for us to shake.

I stared at his hand like I thought it was a dead bug. Johnny reluctantly shook it and I figured he was just trying to be nice. "I'm Johnny," he said, and I was glad he'd left out his last name. Larry shook Johnny's hand firmly. Johnny let go of his hand and looked up at me. I don't think he knew what to say. "We're friends of Darry's. He told us we could stay here until he gets here," I explained. Larry nodded and smiled at us. He opened the front door of the cabin and motioned for us to go in. "You can go in, make yourselves at home, do whatever. Down the road, we have a pool for the people that live in cabins around here. You can go there, too," he told us.

"There are more cabins?" I asked. "How come I don't see anymore?"

"They are separated," he explained. "Each cabin is far away from each other. The owner of this place wanted it that way. 'Cause you know how annoying neighbors can be."

I rolled my eyes and then turned to Johnny. He looked nervous and he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans jacket. "Wanna go to the pool?" I asked him, wanting to go anywhere other than where Larry was. He nodded and glanced at Larry. Larry nodded and waved. "Have fun," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "We'll try," I muttered and with that, Johnny and I were off the porch and on our way to the pool.

"That guy kind of creeped me out," Johnny told me.

"You ain't a'woofin'," I replied. "I don't trust him."

Johnny shrugged and soon enough, we reached the pool.

It was pretty crowded there, despite the fact it was only spring and not yet summer. People were lounging in chairs, resting under the hot sun, swimming in the pool. Some kids squealed and I was tempted to yell at them to shut up. But I didn't. Johnny and me were already getting weird looks and I didn't want to make it worse. "We don't have swim suits," Johnny pointed out in a whisper. "So?" I asked. "Who needs swim suits to go swimming? There ain't no rule about goin' in with your clothes on." Johnny looked around self-consciously and I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, kid," I said. "Nobody will care." I began walking in the direction of a couple of empty chairs. "Take off your jacket," I ordered. Johnny took off his jacket and I did the same.

I motioned to the pool and grinned. We were at the six feet side and I knew we could both swim. I took off my shoes and shirt and was about to jump in when I heard some random lady start yelling.

"Ronald! Ronald! Wait for me!" she was yelling. I looked to my right to see a woman, probably in her mid-forties running my way. She was over weight from what I could tell and she was dressed in a blue bathing suit. She had two beach towels in her arms and she was looking past me. To my left, I saw a man about the same age as the woman, looking at her. I was just about to jump into the pool when I heard that same woman let out a high-pitched scream.

I was about to tell her to shut her trap when I realized what was happening. She was sliding, still screaming, across the soaking wet cement next to the pool. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't sliding fast and toward me.

"Oh. My. God," was all I had time to mutter before I felt myself being knocked to the ground with a 500 pound woman on top of me.

"Ronald?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Mary?" Ronald replied.

"Thanks for catching me."

"He didn't catch you; I did. Now get your fat butt off of me!" I told her angrily through clenched teeth.

"Dal'," Johnny whispered. His face had a look of warning on it as he looked around. I noticed a small crowd was forming around and that woman still wasn't getting off me.

"I'm stuck," she admitted. "Well, that's just great," I snapped. "Johnny, help get her off of me." I hated to ask him to do it; but it didn't look to me like anyone else was gonna help. Not even Ronald. I watched as a group of kids giggled while they watched the woman on top of me and I promised I'd kick their sorry tails when I got up.

_If _I got up...

Johnny slowly walked over to the woman and began trying to push her off me. He grabbed her right arm and pulled on it. He jumped when she suddenly cried out.

"Stop touching my arm!" she screamed. "You're hurting it!"

Johnny apologized quietly; but she swatted at him to get him to go away. When he tried to jump move away from her, he fell backward into the pool.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled at her.

She didn't answer and Ronald finally came over to us. He grabbed hold of both of her arms and easily helped her up.

I sighed in relief. _Finally. _I watched as Johnny swam back over to the side of the pool. He pulled himself up onto the sidewalk, looking up at me.

"Dang," I breathed. "You're soaking wet."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Sorry I couldn't get her off you."

"Ain't no big deal," I replied. "I'm shocked that even Ronald could."

Johnny nodded and shivered a little when the wind picked up. The crowd of people was still near us, staring at us. Johnny's ears turned red and I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go," I said, "before I have to teach these people to mind their own business." I grabbed my shirt and jacket off of the chair and then grabbed my shoes off the ground. I put my shirt on and handed Johnny my jacket. "Don't freeze yourself," I told him, even though he had a jacket. He put his on and handed mine back to me. I rolled my eyes again. Kid had to do what he thought was nice.

I shrugged on my jacket and it was about that time when I heard a glass window break. My head snapped up in time to see the window to the building next to us bust and a bullet came flying toward me and Johnny. My first thought was, _Crap. _

I pushed Johnny behind me and tried to move us out of the way of the bullet... but Johnny jumped in front of me. "Johnny!" I screamed at him. I grabbed hold of the back of his jacket and jerked him toward me. He let me pull on his jacket while he took it off and then all I had in my hands was his jacket. He was determined to keep me safe. And that's what made me feel worse.

* * *

**Hmm... cliffhanger? ;D I hope it turned out okay. I'm not used to writing in Dally's POV, so, I just tried my best to think like him! =) Review if you like it, please, 'cause I like reviews! =D**

** Also, if you have any idea of what you'd like to see in the next chapter, feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do! ;D**

**Oh, and by the way, the reviews that said I reviewed on this, aren't mine. I forgot to log out and my sister was gonna do a review for it, and so, it said I reviewed. =P Anyways, thanks to my sister for reviewing! ^^  
**


End file.
